Minnesota X North Carolina
by TheStateNorthCarolinaHetalia
Summary: A Yuri pairing. This is dedicated to my cousin. Nothing much happens I guess and games mentioned do not belong to me(it'll say it again soon). Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz . OC Minnesota and OC North Carolina are made by me.


Minnesota X NC

note: It's my first fanfiction on here and it's a OC Yuri pairing. I would say it doesn't really go that far and the games mentioned in here do not belong to me. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Kidekaz but the OC's NC and Minnesota are made my me. Thank you.

Minnesota was walking over to her best friends house. Her best friend was NC, who had always been there for her and were going to hang out for the whole day, playing video games, this and that. A weird feeling came to Minne's chest as she thought about it. She shook it off and headed up to the door. She knocked and waited. A few seconds later NC came to the door. NC grinned and literally dragged Minne inside. "Make yourself at home. This is practically your second home Ja?" Minne smiled, "Ja!" She went to the couch and sat down. She had a case of video games and set them on the table.

"So what will we be doing first?" NC grinned, "Eating breakfast of course. Then we'll start playing the video games. MW3 first." Minne nodded, "That sounds good to me...and my stomach haha." Both of them laughed as NC came out with two plates filled with bacon, eggs, sausage and some syrup. She handed her the plate and sat down. She grinned and started to eat. Minne blinked as she slowly tasted the food. Nc paused, "Is it that bad?" She shook her head, "Nej, it's really good. Isn't it your first time cooking?"

The other laughed, "Not using the microwave." Minne laughed with her, "Hahaha Niiice NC." They both ate and finished up. Minne offered to get the plates and go clean them. It was a while before NC agreed, not wanting to have her guest do all the work. As she was off cleaning the dishes, NC starred at the ground. Her chest was making it hard for her to breath. 'Something must be up, but I guess it's just from the food...' She thought. Minne came back and slowed down, "You ok?" NC popped up, "Yea. I guess I'm just full from the food..haha" She nodded and went to the tv to set up the console and get the controllers.

She went over to NC and handed her the controller, "MW3 it is~." NC grinned and looked at the screen, already ready to play. Minne's heart beated fast and she nervously looked at the screen. NC pressed start and set up the multiplayer settings. She looked at Minne and smiled, "Good luck." Minne jumped some and nodded, a little flustered, "Y..you too." NC tilted her head but looked back at the screen. She looked around for Minne and smirked once she found her. Minne screamed some as NC took the chance to kill her. NC laughed, "We should make a deal." Minne looked at her, "Like what?" NC smirked at her, "The loser has to confess to their crush~" Minne's face went red and she slowly nodded, "O..ok. Deal.."

The Carolinian slightly blushed at her reaction and looked at the screen nodding, "5 times. Not including that one." Time flew by as both of them earned 2 kills each. NC smirked and looked at Minne, "Well. You're pretty good at this. Lets see who wins." Minne slightly smirked back, "Im going to love this." She hid in a place that she knew if NC came by, she would get to get the final kill and make her confess her love to her crush. But Minne thought for a second, 'What if I'm not it...' She shook her head and smirked, "You won't ever find m-" She gasped. NC stood a top of a building that could easily see Minne. NC took the chance and shot at Minne, "You were saying?" Minne had no words, "I...didnt...know...there-"

"Now~ You gotta confess to your love~" NC felt a little sad, for some reason. Minne nodded, "At least close your eyes..." NC tilted her head, "What?" "Close your eyes..." NC slightly nodded and did so. She heard some ruffling and soon felt a pair of lips on her. She opened her eyes and saw it was Minne. Her eyes went wide but then they shut and NC kissed her back. Minne leaned back shocked and looked at her, "Y..you kissed back..." NC blushed madly and looked away, "J...Ja..." Minne leaned back in and tilted her head more. She wrapped her arms around NC's neck. NC gasped but kissed her back and rested her hands on Minne's waist. Minne whimpered some but licked the others lip for entrance. NC slightly opened them, blushing even more. Minne let her tongue wrestle with hers and let her win. They soon broke up and NC smiled at her slightly, "I hoped it would be you." Minne smiled softly back at her, "Same here. Same here..."


End file.
